A backlight module is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display device; the basic principle of the backlight module is to convert a point light source or a line light source into a surface light source with high brightness and good uniformity, thereby enabling the liquid crystal display panel to display images normally.
During the transportation of the existing backlight module, since a light guide plate is in a hard contact with positioning parts disposed thereon, it is prone to generate scraps due to friction, and the display effect is affected when the scraps enter between the light guide plate and the optical film. In addition, the accumulated tolerance of a plurality of positioning parts disposed between the back plate and frame may lead to deviations of the light guide plate and the films, thereby affecting the image quality.